1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to walking devices and more particularly pertains to a new walking brace for allowing a user with a cast to walk without strain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of walking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, walking devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art walking devices and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,119; U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,595; U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,016; U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,927; U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,036; and U.S. Pat. Des. 344,589.
In these respects, the walking brace according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user with a cast to walk without strain.